Picaduras Venenosas
by Vnixx
Summary: Podría haber esperado cualquier cosa, pero no creía que hubiera encontrado a alguien de sus mismos gustos.


Estaba de muy buen humor y era bastante extraño, viniendo de un ser como Yamazaki, vestido totalmente de negro salvo por el calzado blanco. Había anochecido con suma rapidez haciendo que las luces lograrán iluminar en casi todas partes.

Si no recordaba mal, había quedado con un tal desconocido a altas horas de la noche, recordaba haber visto una menuda silueta irse entre los tejados y haber dejado caer una carta que Ryuji miro detenidamente, antes de recibir aquella misteriosa carta había tenido una violenta disputa por las mismas razones que nublaban la visión del hombre.

Que asco le producía solo pensar en aquellos fajos de billetes verdes, pero también recordaba manipular aquel papel donde seguro hubiera gente dispuesta a matarse por ello, pero nunca recordaba haber matado por dinero, sino por mera necesidad y impulso que su perturbada mente pedía a gritos cada día.

—Mejor me dedico a fumar y dejar los malos ratos para después... —Pensó hacia si mismo, sacó de sus bolsillos una maltratada caja de cigarros blanca con bordes rojos.

Colocó el cigarro entre la abertura de sus fríos labios, prendió gracias a una llama que coloco apenas en la punta que empezó a quemar. Aspiro con cierta delicadeza y dejó como la nicotina empezará a hacer de las suyas.

—Aaah... —Se echo hacia atrás apoyándose en una pared cercana, no podía evitar exhalar aquel gustoso humo. Cerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por los rápidos efectos que navegaban por su torrente sanguíneo.

Parecía poder quedarse durante días en un estado tan pacifista como relajado, intentaba no dejarse llevar demasiado tiempo como para que algún desgraciado lograse apuñalar su espalda, tenia y tuvo muchos enemigos desde que inició su carrera entre asuntos turbios.

Habían pasado varios años desde que apenas era un pequeño crío japonés, donde para comer sólo tenia dos opciones, que eran robar o participar en peleas callejeras. Prefirió escoger la segunda opción por parte de su antiguo maestro y mejor padre que logro tener.

—Mierda... Asqueroso tabaco, que siempre logra hacerme recordar...

Tallaba sus ojos para evitar dejar salir a las lágrimas que parecían ansiosas por inundar sus rojas pupilas. Había jurado ser fuerte y nunca dejarse acobardar por ningúno de esos desgraciados que parecían multiplicarse como sucias cucarachas.

—Me impresiona mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación, creía que me dejarías tirada en mitad de la nada.

Una voz aguda y joven interrumpió su nublado pensamiento, tiro el cigarro aún encendido al suelo retrocediendo un par de pasos. Gruñia mostrando sus grandes dientes mientras su otra mano agarraba el cuchillo que siempre guardaba dentro del bolsillo derecho.

—Sal de inmediato o al menos podrás regresar de una pieza a tu puñetera casa. —Irradiaba odio en el habla, escupia de su lengua veneno como una víbora siseaba antes de devorar a su presa.

—Jeje, tampoco debes tener tanto temperamento para estos encuentros.

La voz reia como si no le preocupase los fulgurantes ojos carmesí del hombre de negro. Una sombra rebotó con sorprendente agilidad varias veces en la estrechas paredes hasta caer agachada.

El de cabello bicolor encarnaba una ceja en un gesto de confusión, la silueta era bastante pequeña comparado con su voluminoso cuerpo. Si era una novata que tendría la maldita demencia de ser enviada por algún gilipollas, no tendría piedad en abrir su tierno cuello y dejarla morir desangrada.

La chica caminaba entre los escombros que habían desperdigados hacia Yamazaki, el mencionado no perdía ningún detalle en como la débil luz alumbaraba más a la joven, dejándose ver por completo y logrando sorprender a Ryuji.

Resultaba ser una adolescente de apenas unos diecinueve o puede que diecisiete años de edad, llevaba un estilo de ropa totalmente urbano con diseños marrones y blancos, llevaba una pañoleta en su cabeza que sólo hacían observar unos mechones rebeldes rubios sobresaliendo, junto a una falda apegada a sus delgadas piernas. Portaba en su torso una camisa con dos tallas más grandes que ella.

El hombre casi no lograba entender bien la situación ahora presente.

¿Como podían enviar a una cría que apenas ha logrado vivir gran parte de su vida?

Al menos no parecía significar ningún peligro, pero estaría alerta por si las moscas.

—Vaya... ¿Desde cuando ahora hay chicas tan jóvenes en un trabajo tan sucio como lo es el contrabando?

—¡Ey! ¡Yo no trabajo para nada de esas cosas! —La joven soltó todas las palabras como una ametralladora, parecía tener poca paciencia para tratar con la gente.

Esto ya empezaba a ir mal.

—Mejor dejo atrás las formalidades, mi nombre es Malin. —Estiro su brazo, esperando a que el más mayor lograse también dar un breve apretón.

—Encantando de conocerte, mi nombre es Yamazaki.

Había dudado bastante entre irse de aquel sucio lugar o dejar colgada a la mencionada Malin, pero ya era bastante tarde y no tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a su piso.

—Es impresionante, mira que he visto a muchos japoneses y prácticamente todos son canijos, pero tu eres una montaña teñida de rubio... —No sabía como empezar para poder hablar, soltaba algunas frases y el resto estaba cosa hecha.

—Eh... ¿Supongo que debo decir gracias? —Rascaba su cabeza bastante confuso, ¿había sido un halago o un insulto poco discreto?

Pero había un gran detalle que se le había pasado desapercibido.

—¿Como demonios sabes que provengo de descendencia japonesa?

—Ups, parece que he estropeado la sorpresa que tenía para ti. —Llevo su diestra a su boca, volviendo a reírse como una niña al cometer sus primeras travesuras.

La rubia sacó de una bolsa cuadrada marrón un sobre grande de tamaño cuadrícular, estaba atado con bastante fuerza. Sacó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar las ataduras con el.

—Oh, precioso cuchillo que portas ahí mismo. —Malin miraba interesada el deslumbrante cuchillo.

—¿Te gustan los cuchillos? —Sin percatarse del asunto de antes, miro a la pequeña adolescente con cierto interés. Quizás después de todo hubiese merecido la pena tener que esperar hasta tan tarde.

—Son mis armas principales para cuando debo luchar, pero suelo llevar cuatro o tres ocultos junto a otras armas.

La mujer señalaba a sus talones, donde se veía gran parte de un filo de hierro sobresalir de ambas zapatillas, dentro de sus largas mangas habían dos dagas muy cuidadas y con el mango de color dorado.

—Me gusta mucho tu pulcritud, las hojas están como si hubiesen habido estrenado hoy mismo, además que en el mango de las cuatro hay una insignia de una avispa... —Tocaba con enorme curiosidad, notando el tacto de ellas.

—¡Oh mierda! ¡Tendría que estar ya durmiendo para irme mañana a la academia! —Grito sorprendida cuando miro la hora de un reloj cercano a una tienda.

—Espera un momento... —Yamazaki retorno ambas dagas a la joven rubia.

—¿Podríamos quedar otro día para hablar juntos? No se suele encontrar a personas que les agraden mucho estos hermosos cuchillos...

—Podremos quedar mañana a tomar unos boles de ramen, conozco un buen bar donde suelen prepararlos. ¡Nos veremos mañana! —La joven dio un gran salto, alejándose entre los techos color acre.

—Curioso... —Retorno la caminata hacia el piso, mientras desenvolvia el papel y se dejaba mostrar el regalo.

Era un dossier con información valiosa sobre cada líder de sectas, organizaciones y todo que estuviese metido en asuntos turbios.

El mayor no puedo evitar echar una potente carcajada.

Aquella chica empezaba a caerle bastante bien, quizás su alma no estaría tan corrompida.


End file.
